


Rules Are Made to Be Broken

by IronMum



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i didn't mean it, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMum/pseuds/IronMum
Summary: Febuwhump Day 14: "I didn't mean it""You went out. When I specifically asked you not to go out," Tony stated matter-of-factly as he watched Peter sheepishly enter the lab. It was reassuring to see the teen unscathed, no bruises, blood or limps. But that didn’t stop the fact that he’d promised he would stick to the agreement of no Spider-manning and then broke it in less than a week."I know, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry." Peter allowed his rucksack to drop to the ground, catching one of the straps to break the momentum of the fall. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding when he felt Tony’s piercing gaze leave him, his mentor looking back down at the gauntlet he was fixing."Are you sorry though?"
Relationships: Irondad & Spiderson - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	Rules Are Made to Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kevy_Grayce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevy_Grayce/gifts).



"You went out. When I specifically asked you not to go out," Tony stated matter-of-factly as he watched Peter sheepishly enter the lab. It was reassuring to see the teen unscathed, no bruises, blood or limps. But that didn’t stop the fact that he’d promised he would stick to the agreement of no Spider-manning and then broke it in less than a week.

"I know, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry." Peter allowed his rucksack to drop to the ground, catching one of the straps to break the momentum of the fall. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding when he felt Tony’s piercing gaze leave him, his mentor looking back down at the gauntlet he was fixing.

"Are you sorry though?" Tony asked with no malice. He was just simply tired of hearing the same apologies for the same shit from the same teenage superhero who he’d decided to trust. A trust that seemed to keep being tested and pushed to the maximum. Sighing in disbelief he continued. "I mean, what is it? Do you not trust me? Not trust my judgement?" 

"I can't just not help people, Mr Stark. I can't switch it off and not hear people screaming and pleading for help. I can't ignore the fact my enhanced senses mean I could take a hit for someone else... I'm not like you." Peter's posture and voice were beginning to tighten as his defensive side took over. 

"I've been trying to make you take a break. You wouldn't listen. I've told you the hero gig isn't sustainable if you're not giving yourself a five minute break. You wouldn't listen. I just want you to put yourself first. And you just don't," Tony attempted to reason, but it fell on flat ears. Peter was getting so fired up, the mixture of genuine concern and logical reasoning were deafened by an overwhelming sense of feeling like he was just being scolded for saving people’s lives.

"And like you're the gleaming example of all that," he retorted sharply, knowing it was unfair to pin on Tony but unable to stop himself. His mentor's head snapped up to face him again, eyes wide with astonishment and mouth agape, a completely incredulous look on his face. "If anything it's you who wants a break from worrying about me."

"The agreement was very simple. It's not like I have many rules for you?" There's an underlying,  _ because I care about you so much _ in there but the discussion was too heated for Tony to be able to say it out loud. The attitude and accusations being thrown his way threatening to break the resolve he was desperately trying to keep under control.

"Who are you to give me rules anyway? You're not my dad!" The words are out quicker than Peter has processed them and he immediately gulps, mortified. He can see the pain in Tony's eyes like the words hadn't just stung, but cut right through him.

"You know what? You're right. I'm not, am I?" Tony started, his tone quiet and tense, just about restraining his anger. That was it. That was the final blow he could take. "Clearly this is out of my remit. And clearly, I can't trust you to keep your end of an agreement as much as you can’t trust me to look out for you." He dropped the tool that he'd been using to keep his shaking hands busy and crossed the room heading straight for the door. There was a look of indignation and dejection on his face as he left the lab and headed straight for the elevator, barely glancing back at his mentee. 

It only took a few minutes of heavy breathing for Peter to calm down and let the words sink in. Not just his mentor's words. But his own too. Chest tightening and eyes burning, Peter stood from his seat and walked out of the lab in defeat. He'd considered asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. where Tony was but ultimately decided against it. A part of him felt embarrassed and guilt ridden for the way he’d snapped. And yet, if Tony would’ve asked the circumstances in which he had gone out he was sure the man would understand. It hadn't been malicious and he shouldn't have to apologise for doing the right thing in the heat of the moment. 

As the elevator pinged, he shuffled to the guest room that was very much now his. He flipped onto the bed, face smushed into the pillow, hands raking through his hair and feet dangling over the edge. The teen wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or cry, or both. The immediate, overwhelming shame was suffocating whilst the stewing hurt was threatening to tag team him. 

Peter wondered if this had been the final straw. He wasn’t even sure, Tony had had that devastatingly heartbroken glint in his eye when he’d taken the suit away. Wasn’t sure if he’d sounded so bitter and pained when Peter had implied he didn’t care. The slowly brewing softness and warmth his mentor had built up towards the teen as he allowed his broken self to trust once more looked like it had physically shut off the moment the older man had left the room.

A tap on the door alerted Peter to the fact he had dozed off. He let out a grunt, not looking to see who was there but knowing it hadn’t been Tony.

"You alright, squirt?" Bucky asked as he opened the door just enough to poke his head in.

"Fine. Just peachy," Peter fired back, regretting the abrasiveness in his tone straight away. "Sorry. I- It's been a rough afternoon." Peter knows there's no point in lying. Bucky barely had to blink and he could suss out when the kid was troubled. Years of experience with another stubborn, selfless teen had played a huge part in that skill.

"Wanna help rig my arm to play ‘Dragonforce - Through the Fire and Flames’ on expert mode so I can kick Sam’s ass at Guitar Hero?" the older man asked, unphased by the initial aggression. That caught the teen's attention as he rolled over and sat up quickly. He stood up about to open his mouth to agree when apprehension gripped him. The small smile he had had, wiped clean off of his face.

"You wanna talk about it?" Bucky offered as he gently pried the door further to step into the room. Peter slumped back onto the bed, elbows on his knees and face planting the palms of his hands. He could feel hot tears brewing and absolutely could not deal with this level of humility when he’d not even uttered a word about what had happened. He felt the bed shift as Bucky sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Even the metal felt warmer than the last words exchanged between himself and his mentor. 

"I really hurt Mr. Stark," Peter admitted. And once he’d started the words started to spill out. "And he’s never gonna trust me again. So he’ll probably fire me. And take my suit away... I just wanted to make him proud. And I ruin everything. " He was suddenly up on his feet and pacing, tears still not ready to release. The teen clenched his fists, nails digging into his hands and avoided eye contact with Bucky. "I just wanted to do the right thing. And even when I do. It’s wrong. And it was only a matter of time before I lost another father figure due to my own failings. And now I’m just Peter pity party Parker all over again..."

"Hey. Hey," Bucky interrupted, placing himself in the way of Peter’s anxiety inducing striding. The kid’s shoulders were heaving with the unsteady breathing he’d worked himself into, pulse feeling like it was going a hundred miles per hour and fueled with regret and self loathing.

"Don’t you ever think like that," Bucky chastised lightly as he placed both hands on the teen’s shoulders in an attempt to ground him. "Don’t ever think about yourself like that you hear me?" With a gentle shake, Peter finally looked at the super soldier in an attempt to find his bearings from the sudden onslaught that had overtaken him.

"Sorry," he whispered hoarsely as his breathing became more controlled. "Sorry, I… I just really messed up." Bucky directed them both back to the bed, taking a seat only when Peter had got himself comfortable. He kept a hand on the teen’s shoulder, noting the way it seemed to be consoling him. 

"Whatever happened I guarantee it can be resolved, kiddo," Bucky asserted kindly. Peter rolled a sleeve up over his hand and knuckles and wiped his ears before deeply inhaling through his nose and exhaling through the mouth.

"Mr Stark asked me to take a break. And I had every intention of doing it, I promise. But something came up and I just had to deal with it, it was too important. And. I mean, it’s not like he wouldn’t have found out. He would know because there’s trackers in my suit and Fri snitches on me and I don’t hold grudges about that, he is the boss. But like she would’ve known what was happening from Karen and that should have been fed back in some way. And I accused him of stuff. And I didn’t mean it, it was just heat of the moment. I swear I didn’t mean it."

"Hey, you don’t need to try and convince me. I believe you, Peter. And I’m sure he will when you guys hash it out." Bucky assured. "I have extensive experience in dealing with an… _ ambitious _ teen."

"Ambitious teen sounds like code words for little shit," Peter pointed out with a half smile as he sniffed.

"Bingo. As someone who was more… Older brother in the situation, all I can say is that any words said in frustration are just from a place of care and maybe just a smidgen of smushy love." He lifted the hand away from Peter’s shoulder and indicated a pinch with his hand before allowing it to rest by his own side. "Steve had this knack about him that, if he wasn’t finding problems, problems found him. And they usually kicked his little five foot four ass. He was so goddam irritating and yet so endearing."

"I cannot imagine Steve Rogers that short." 

"Just picture yourself, but with blonde hair and a little weedier," Bucky said playfully. 

"Dude. I am not  _ that  _ short," Peter grumbled, earning a playful wave of dismal from the older man.

"So, if you’re feeling up for it now, wanna rig this beast up?" Bucky asked, shifting his metal arm. Despite the guilt still gnawing at him, Peter couldn’t deny he’d felt a lot better after the chat so nodded in agreement, listening to Bucky’s ideas as they left his bedroom.

Tony could feel the regret lingering in his stomach. Deep down he’d known it was an impossible agreement to try and keep with his kid. He just wanted Peter to have a break. And that break was for all the right reasons. A bit of self care and self preservation would go a long way for someone so young trying to pass school whilst carrying the overbearing weight of the city’s safety on their shoulders. But the teen had been right. He can’t shut off his enhanced abilities. And even if he could he doubted the kid could just turn off his very nature that compelled him to help. That would require the self sacrificing, beyond brave teenager’s personality to be completely re-written. 

_ You’re not my dad,  _ echoed in his head. It was true, he wasn’t. But that didn’t stop it hurting so fucking much. The words repeated over and over. This wasn’t anger, or upset. This was genuine fear creeping in. Fear of rejection?  _ Maybe.  _ Fear that he’d failed to break the cycle of crappy fathers? _ Likely. _

Tony sighed wearily, guilt sitting heavily around his chest and making his throat ache. He rubbed against the spot where his heart was subconsciously as he stewed over the words exchanged. It only took a few minutes before he sensed another presence approaching.

"Uh oh, mother bear sensed my brooding," he said, wiping his face roughly to ensure there were no physical signs of tears or upset. Steve shook his head, a genuine smile on his face. "We all know that when you turn up at someone’s door in an ill fitted vest and sporting  _ the _ sympathy eyes, you’re ready to get all maternal."

"You wanna talk about it, Tony?" the captain asked as he entered the room, uncrossing his arms and taking the seat next to the mechanic. He’d avoided the seat directly opposite Tony, knowing that he already found opening up uncomfortable, but being stared at as he did so even more.

"I didn’t say anything was wrong," Tony initially deflected as he pressed himself further into the sofa cushions. 

"Uh huh. And, we all know that when you’re sitting in a dimly lit room that isn’t your lab in complete silence with that, ‘ _ I messed up’ _ look in your eyes, it's because you’re questioning your fatherly skills." 

"If I'm the father and you're the mother, does that make us married, dear?" Tony joked, just another of his mechanisms to detract from talking about his problems. When he met Steve's gaze he could see the captain had  _ that look.  _ A look with no pressure or judgement. Just full of pure intention of wanting to help. Mustering the courage to talk always took Tony a moment so he was grateful that Steve always seemed to have a calm, relaxing aura about him. Not that he’d ever be admitting that out loud. "Peter, has made it very clear that he doesn’t see me as..." He paused, wanting to say father figure but realising that it stung just a little too much for him to be able to keep his composure. He cleared his throat before continuing. "He, er, doesn’t see me as anything more than an overbearing mentor, so I perhaps need to tone down on that." Steve was smiling again, Tony could see it at the corner of his eyes. Not a mocking smile, though. A smile that showed an element of understanding and absolute empathy. 

"Sounds like you probably gave a teenager some reasonable boundaries and they told you where to shove it," he concluded. "Been there done that." Tony was quick to frown at that statement, crossing his arms as he wondered if he’d missed information on the super soldier having kids. Steve let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"For reference, I was the teen," he added, Tony letting out an  _ ah  _ noise in confirmation. "I was an absolute little shit but believe me, I always had the right intentions. Sometimes the trouble just found me, though."

Tony tried to relax his expression as he had clearly been far too readable for the captain. In the back of his head the words resonated and he did wonder if maybe he had jumped the gun a little too quickly with Peter. He needed to duke this out.

"All I asked was that he take a break. That we all need breaks. And he went out and implied that I set those rules to calm my own anxiety rather than looking out for his well being. I mean. What am I doing wrong for him to think that lowly of me? I just don’t want him burnt out."

"Because you care," Steve supplied. Although the notion was obvious to every single Avenger, he knew all too well Tony deliberately never discussed how close he and Peter had become. Likely because Tony was a man who didn’t like his vulnerabilities being on show. And whose trust had been damaged beyond repair over many years. The fact there had been no feigned chastisement over the use of the expletive when he’d said shit either told the captain just had much the argument had had an effect.

Tony sighed heavily at the statement. He knew Steve knew. In fact he was aware most of them knew. He knew they’d placed bets and all sorts initially. It was just so hard to admit, even to Peter himself.

"I didn’t think he’d worm his way into my cold, broken heart and start working magic when I offered him mentorship. He was just looking out for the little guy, so I thought I’d look out for the little guy who was looking out for the littler guys. Albeit the only people shorter than him are the little old ladies..." Steve softly threw his head back with a snicker at that. Tony’s humour returning meant he was no doubt already feeling some relief from talking about it. His head buried deep into the back cushions, now resuming a similar position to the mechanics. 

"It’s kind of a teenager’s prerogative to push boundaries. Like they do it even more than when they are at the toddler stage. But Peter’s a good kid. And if he did end up going out when you’d asked him to take a break, I can only foresee that being because of extenuating circumstances. And as the type of teen who was the opposite and just enjoyed a bit of rebellion, I’ll bet you ten bucks if you asked him what he was doing he’d give a damn good reason."

"As someone who  _ isn’t the father, _ it sure damn hurts when it’s used as a weapon," Tony muttered, more to himself but knowing Steve’s enhanced hearing would hear it loud and clear. 

"I’ll bet another ten bucks he absolutely didn’t mean that too." This time, Steve extended his arm out and offered a handshake. The deeper meaning behind it was to ground Tony, knowing that revealing the root of his upset had the potential to cause him to spiral. Thankfully, Tony accepted and the handshake did exactly what it intended.

"You should know my betting days are generally behind me. And on this occasion I wholeheartedly accept that you are probably right, but for the sake of sportsmanship I’ll shake on it," Tony conceded, shaking the captain’s hand a couple of times.

"Let’s head up to the common room, shall we?" Steve asked as he stood from the seat, Tony rising far slower.

"Dude! You suck! You’re cheating! I thought you were honourable, man!" 

The echoes of Sam’s protesting were the first thing Steve and Tony heard as they walked towards the hallway. Once in the room they spotted Bucky, swaying to and fro as he furiously played Dragonforce on the Guitar Hero controller. He had a beaming smirk on his face, laughing almost manically as he tilted the guitar up to engage in another Star Power boost. Sam was partially covering his view of the television as he protested, pointing at the mechanical arm and eyes comically wide. 

Steve had walked slightly ahead of Tony, making a comment about Sam acting like a sore loser. Not that Tony had heard or even fully registered it. He’d caught sight of Peter who was on his knees on the sofa, bouncing up and down excitedly. His arms were in the air in celebration as the song started to come to an end, his happiness lighting up the room. This had Tony rethinking whether he should bother the teen. The kid was having so much fun without him. But then, Peter was looking in his direction as the song ended and the smile dropped from his face. His legs untucked from underneath him and he looked sheepish. 

Tony turned to the others who were making a hasty retreat from the room.  _ Did Rogers fucking plan this all along? _ he thought, as Bucky clasped a hand on Peter’s shoulder before leaving too.  _ Oh of course it was a super soldier tag team. _

There was no going back now. The older man strode across the room silently and took the seat at the other end of the sofa, not wanting Peter to be any more uncomfortable then he clearly was. 

"I’m sorry," they said in sync. They both opened their mouths at the same time to speak, Tony quickly closing his.

"You first, buddy," he offered sincerely.

"I. I went against my word because I had very sudden intel that an elementary school was going to be targeted by a bunch of criminals. The school was due to be a venue for some competition and it was thought there would be money onsite… They intended to… attack during school hours and. And. I just couldn’t let that happen and acted in the moment." When Tony didn’t answer straight away, Peter chanced a look in his direction. "I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean what I said in the lab and whilst I’m not sorry that I went out and stopped the bad guys, I am sorry for what I said to you."

Tony blinked, a sudden weight crushing him. Any thoughts or ideas that this was his fault were amplified by at least three thousand. Peter looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him, muscles visibly tense. The older man instantly related. The unusual feeling of his confidence requiring renewal was there again, throat feeling like it was being constricted by wire.

"Peter, can you look at me?" The strain had caused the words to come out slightly harsher than intended so took a deep breath to steady himself. "I. I'm really proud of you, buddy. And, I am not very good at saying it. I got pretty far ahead of myself without getting all the facts and I'm sorry."

The apology lingered before Peter lips curled ever so gently as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will try and stop with the rules too and impossible promises too," Tony continued, not quite getting the reaction he was hoping for. The teen's face suddenly dropped, expression now a mixture of vulnerability and sadness.  _ He's going to stop caring as much,  _ Peter's head screamed loudly.  _ You've pushed him away. _

"Please don't…" the teen managed, jaw tensing as he did so. Now Tony was confused. The older man leant across the chair to close the gap a little, maintaining the gaze with Peter. "Looking out for me reminds me that you've got my back. That… you care." Peter admitted looking down at his lap as he spoke. "I don't want you to stop caring." It took Tony a second to fully register what the kid was saying. But once it had been fully absorbed he completely closed the gap between them, now next to Peter. With the kid unable to look at him, he looked at his own lap for a moment. 

"I could  _ never _ stop caring, Peter Parker. Hell, you could buy me a pineapple pizza and I'd still care about you." That had the teen making eye contact again, this time with a shy smile on his face. 

"I'd never hurt you in such a way," Peter replied jokingly. 

"I don't say this often. But you mean the world to me, kiddo. And I'm glad you went against what I'd asked to ensure the safety of those children. You shouldn't need me to be enforcing rules on you to show I care. I should… try and say it more. I don't want to push you away with my mollycoddling. I just like to protect the people I lo- I just like to protect the people who mean the most to me."

"Mr. Stark, I honestly didn't mean anything that I said. Like. None of it." The teen blew out a breath, before continuing. He knew Tony's admission would've taken a lot to admit. So he felt that the least he could do was lay it on the line too. "Particularly, the part about you not being my dad. I know you aren't biologically but… I feel like I'm your kid and it feels amazing? Like I don't think there's any words that can convey how it feels. Hopefully, it's… not too weird to say that."

From around the corner, Steve was rummaging through his pocket looking for a ten dollar bill. Bucky stood smugly, knowing his newly found  _ ambitious teen _ had it in him to use the  _ dad _ word first. Satisfied their work was complete they made their way down the corridor, wondering what Avenger related bets they’d be making next.


End file.
